The present invention relates to data retrieval and display, and more particularly to an intuitive system which represents the data as simulated slide photographs with attributes of same.
As the price of electronic memory storage systems drop, many images formerly stored on paper have been converted into electronic files and stored in electronic databases. The databases typically include image management software that allows a user to organize and access the images.
Users interact with the image management software through a user interface. An input device, such as a keyboard or mouse, facilitates interaction with the user interface. Using the input device, the user inputs information that allows the image management software to select images from the database.
One problem with current user interfaces is user difficulty in mastering the commands for interface use. Before inputting information to initiate a search, users typically must first read detailed instructions. This is due primarily to the non-intuitive nature of most current user interfaces for image data search and processing. After the search result is returned by the computer system, manipulation of the search result for export to other programs or for designing a presentation is also not intuitive.
Although intuitiveness of interfaces may not be critical where users are very familiar with the computer system and associated software, these search interfaces are inappropriate for environments in which occasional or casual users regularly access the system. A public library is one example of such an environment General public access to these image database systems results in the expenditure of substantial library resources to assist library patrons in performing image searches and manipulating the results of the search.
Thus, an improved interface that simplifies the input of information used to initiate a search and simplifies the manipulation of search results is needed.
In order to reduce the learning time for user interfaces for searching an image database and for manipulating retrieved images, the present invention simplifies the query process that initiates a search and allows the results of a search to be handled using techniques typically used to handle photographic materials, such as 35 millimeter (mm) slides or the like.
In one embodiment of the invention, a user inputs a query by choosing search parameters from a pre-selected group of search parameters displayed on the screen. Each chosen search parameters allows the user to add search criteria that limits the scope of the search parameter defining the search. After the user inputs and transmits the query, a remote computer returns a search result consisting of images that satisfy search parameters in the query. Each image in the search result is displayed as a simulated photographic slide. The slides are displayed in a simulated slide sleeve. The user interface allows simulated slides to be removed from the simulated slide sleeve and sorted or rearranged on a simulated light table.
When preparing a presentation, a xe2x80x9cdigital carouselxe2x80x9d that simulates operation of a photographic slide projector carousel is used. The digital carousel facilitates sequencing of images for presentation by reordering slides according to a list that is manipulated by the user to create a user defined sequence. The digital carousel later displays the images in the user defined sequence. When a presentation compares two or more images, two or more digital carousels may be used to simultaneously display images allowing the comparison of two user or more defined sequences of images.
Most users are familiar with techniques used to handle photographic slides. Thus, allowing users to handle the results of a image database search using techniques that are typically used to handle photographic slides substantially reduces the learning time for using the interface to the image database system.